Advances in photovoltaic technology, which is used to make solar panels, have helped solar energy gain mass appeal among those wishing to reduce their carbon footprint and decrease their monthly energy costs. In the past decade, the number of residential homes equipped with solar panels has grown significantly. However, conventional rooftop solar panels often leave some portion of the roof uncovered, thus missing the opportunity to collect as much solar energy as possible. In addition, these conventional rooftop panels can be industrial-looking and often lack the curb appeal many homeowners desire.
Solar shingles or tiles, on the other hand, are solar modules that have similar appearances as conventional roof shingles or tiles. In addition to converting sunlight into electricity, the solar shingles or tiles also protect the roof from weather the same way traditional shingles or tiles do. They allow homeowners to turn their roof into an electricity generator while maintaining a conventional roofline.
Packaging high-efficiency photovoltaic structures into a roof shingle or tile that can withstand different and sometimes extreme weather conditions is not simple. Moreover, the electrical interconnections among individual solar shingles or tiles also need to be weatherproof. Furthermore, the solar shingles or tiles also need to allow for easy installation.